


Worth it

by darkmoore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bingo, M/M, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/pseuds/darkmoore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean does what he has to do to keep Sammy safe - even if it means prostituting himself. Warning! Underage prostitution!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks goes to my beta brumeier. Thank you for your help and encouragement. As always, these characters are not mine. No money is being made, no harm intended. I do this just for fun.

Dean stuffs the bills into the back pocket of his jeans before he lets himself slide to his knees on the filthy bathroom floor. He works the fly in front of him open with practiced, economic movements, his hands never hesitating on his task for even the briefest of moments. He’s used to this by now. 

The guy gives a breathy moan as Dean rubs his cock through the boxers before he pulls them slightly down and out of the way. The scent of stale sweat and unwashed cock hits Dean square in the face but he ignores it, just like he did all the other times he’d had to do this. It’s not as if he has a choice.

Sammy. He’s doing it for Sammy. 

Dad has been gone on a hunt with Bobby for weeks now and the money he left them is long gone. They need food and Sam needs new clothes after the most recent growth spurt. Probably medicine too, since it looks like he might have caught the flu after all. 

There is no one to call, no one to ask for help; not after Pastor Jim threatened to call child services, should Dad ditch him and Sam without proper support one more time. If Dean knows one thing it’s that anything, absolutely anything is better than being taken from Dad and Sammy and put in foster care. 

Dean’s hands are steady and confident as he rolls the condom down the guy’s cock. Once he’s done, Dean takes the cock into his mouth without hesitation, mindful of the teeth. Dean hates the taste of latex in his mouth but going without is unthinkable even though quite a few men would have paid extra if he’d ditched it. Safety’s more important than money, though. 

The guy’s meaty hands land in Dean’s hair, but he’s thankfully not pulling or shoving; it wouldn’t have been the first time someone enjoyed seeing Dean choking on his cock. Above him the guy is muttering obscenities about Dean’s mouth, his lips, his ass, but Dean tunes him out. He wants this over as soon as possible. 

Dean pulls every trick he’s learned during the last months, hollowing his cheeks and working the cock in his mouth as best as he can. He needs this over, needs to get back to Sammy, who’s lying feverish and half delirious in a crappy motel bed. Sammy needs meds and a cuddle and someone to tell him everything is gonna be alright. He’s just eleven and he deserves better, deserves so much more than run down motel rooms and fast food and the fear of being left alone to fend for himself. 

Sammy deserves Tomato rice soup and ‘Hey Jude’, just like Dean had for a little while. He deserves a clean bed in a room to call his own, in a real home, with a father who genuinely cares more for the wellbeing of his sons than his personal vendetta. He deserves more than Dean can ever hope to give him.

But as it is, Dean will have to be enough.


End file.
